


Paying It Forward

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Hospital, Gen, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3b Episode 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying It Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a hell of a season...Thanks as always to Missus_T for her help

After the final “Battle for Beacon Hills”, as Stiles called it in his mind, he suggested to the pack that they actually do something to give back to Beacon Hills instead of destroying the town that they all lived in.

Since they had caused the most damage and had an in, the Pack decided to spend time volunteering at the hospital. Melissa made sure to get all the paperwork in order so everyone was properly signed up.

Scott and Kira spent most of their time on the Cardiac Unit where Scott took away the patient’s pain and Kira sent small electric pulses to ensure that their hearts stayed on a regular rhythm.

Isaac spent his time with the newborns who had been abandoned at the hospital. He would hold them and cuddle them, making sure they got the human (well, semi-human) contact that they needed. 

Stiles and Derek split their time between the burn unit and the children’s floor. They read stories and poems of cool waters and snowy mountains to the burn patients, providing them with a cool mindset. Derek had whispered conversations, reassuring them that eventually the nightmares would pass and that they would get back on their feet.

On the children’s floor, the two spun tales based on their own adventures. Stiles always insisted that he was portrayed as the princess who didn’t need saving while Derek was trying to make them look as more of a dynamic duo.

After everyone’s visits, the Pack would retreat to the Stilinski house and cook a feast. When everything was ready, they would load it all up and return to the hospital with their arms full of Tupperware containers. Setting up the food in two of the four employee lounges, the pack repaid their thanks to the staff.

While they knew that something else would always be coming for them, they took the time to give back to the people who helped others the most.


End file.
